


Christmas Markets

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg go to the Christmas market on the South Bank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Markets

“Was there anything in particular you wanted to get?” Greg Lestrade asked.  He and John Watson were crossing the Golden Jubilee Bridge on their way to the Christmas market on the South Bank.

“I’m hoping to find something for Harry; it’s always difficult knowing what to get her,” John replied.  “What about you?”

“I’ve got a couple of relatives I ought to buy something for, just so I don’t arrive empty handed when I get dragged to see them when I’m at my dad’s.  And I was thinking of looking for something for Molly.”

“That’s a good idea.  We might find something for Mrs Hudson as well.”

They walked down the steps from the bridge and started to make their way along the stalls.  Greg spotted some wooden tree decorations and after a cursory glance bought a couple.

“These will do for my cousins.”

“I thought you said you were going down after Christmas.”

“I am, but it’s not as if I have any idea of what they’d like.  At least this way they can put them away and use them next year.  I can always get them something else as well.”

Slightly further along they saw a stall selling woolly hats.  They looked at each other and said “Molly!”

“I can see her wearing one of these,” Greg said as he looked through the brightly coloured headgear.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t want to buy her one.”

“How about a scarf?”  Greg indicated a pile of scarves where the colours were jewel-like rather than garish.

“One of those would be ideal.  They’ve got matching gloves, too.”

“Great.  How about I buy the scarf and you get the gloves.”

The smile of agreement that John gave him reminded Greg of why he was so happy that in the last couple of months they’d progressed from being mates who went out for a drink together to rather more.  He wasn’t quite sure how to describe their relationship.  Lovers didn’t seem right, although there was the element of sexual satisfaction, but it was so much more: spending time with each other, sharing interests, simple physical contact of a hug or occasionally a kiss.

He was so busy thinking about the change in their relationship that he hadn’t realised that they were no longer together.  He stopped and turned round, but couldn’t see John due to the press of the crowd around him.  His heart sank as he thought for a moment that John had left him after all and that the depth of his own emotion had scared the other man off.  He turned and headed back in the direction he had come from.

John was in the process of paying for a wooden clock and smiled when Greg joined him.

“I wondered where you’d gone.  I didn’t realise you weren’t with me until I was giving the clock to the stall holder and I didn’t feel I could walk off at that point.”

“It’s a nice clock.  Is it for Harry?”

“Yes.  It’s the sort of thing she likes and should look good in her new flat.  I was wondering, I’m going to see her Christmas Eve, would you like to come with me?”

“Wouldn’t she prefer to see you by yourself?”

“I don’t think she’ll be bothered.  Tell you what, if we go to the chocolate market, you can get her something from there and she’ll be delighted to see you.”

They started to walk towards the chocolate market and John took Greg’s hand.

“This way you can’t wander off without me again.”

Once there, Greg quickly found a suitable present for Harry, and he also bought some chocolate to take with him when he went down to the West Country.  There was a stall selling mulled wine, so they bought some and moved to one side to drink it.

“You’ll probably say no, but I had thought of asking if you wanted to come to Somerset with me.”

“What will your dad think?”

“I think he’ll be happy to meet you.  Although he’ll probably think you’re just a good friend.  I’m not sure how to tell him.”

“How about we play it by ear?”

“You mean you’ll come?”

“I’d love to.”

“That’s great.  How about we get some churros to celebrate?”

“Excellent idea.”

 


End file.
